


Spice!

by Hotokichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba being a dense fuck, F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Sex and implications of sex, Teacher Aoba and Student Noiz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotokichan/pseuds/Hotokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a teacher, but he was by far the densest man Noiz had ever seen. Ignoring every advance or spur for attention Noiz shot at him- Taking multiple partners to catch his eye- proved futile. He was nothing short of an enigma. Dense was right- but Noiz wanted him more than anything else in the world. And he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice!

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Spice! earlier, the temptation to take a break from mulling over the two longer fanfictions I'm trying to get myself to write was a bit too great. Next chapter will probably come later today!

_They shivered underneath his fingers once again. Trembling like a leaf- but every breath that left their mouths were hot, and bothered. This person had a name, of course. Yet, they whimpered his own with each and every slow movement he dragged across their heated skin. Jerking up- back arching against the smallest of touches. They were sensitive- and close. It was in the desperate groan on their tongue- the pink muscle poking from their mouths with a heavy moan- from underneath Noiz._

__ _Noiz couldn’t feel anything. Only the hot breath of his supposed ‘lover’ from underneath him, and the sheer contact of hot skin on skin. They drew out another mewl, and Noiz contained the bored sigh. They begged him, now. In a warm tone that tickled against his skin- if he could have felt it, that was. He expected more, out of sex with this person. Something more than a moaning and groaning body- that spread their legs obediently to him. The room was dark- but he could still make out their flushed features._

__ _He slides a hand down their stomach, fingertips grazing across the touchy skin- further and further down the lean dip that lay there, down towards the center of their raging pleasure. Twitching in anticipation, as his fingers edged closer..._

__ _“N--Noiz!...Oh- Oh God...” A voice immersed in ecstasy. But it was the same as- if they said nothing. His skilled fingers toying with their most sensitive part, and he leaned forward, closing the troublesome gap between them, and muffling the sounds of shameful delight- pressing his lips against the other’s- softer ones. His tongue darts out, licking along his partner’s skin._

__ _They’re practically boneless underneath him. Wanting more. Craving more. Selfishly- a glutton for the sweet, but bitter experience. The kiss cut off by them- throwing their heads back, letting out a louder moan. Voice hitching. “I, I love you-” An impulsive statement, rasped and breathy._

__ _They’d said the same, earlier that week. In a classroom, where it would only be the two of them. End of class, with a flushed face and shy expression. He could remember it now- thinking of how much of a Little Mother’s person they seemed to be. So obedient towards the rules and regulations- seemingly a person with high morals, too. Reduced to this, whatever this was. It wasn’t Noiz’s fault. If they’d requested it, after all._

__ _The only amusing thing about this act- was that they were an entirely different person now. How easily people changed when the lights turned off._

__ _“I love you too,” His words, empty. Void of passion, words used to play the game. Noiz draws up a thumb to his mouth, dragging his pierced tongue along the surface of it. A taste hit him- bitter. His partner could have as much of him as he liked- Noiz wasn’t objected to the idea. This passionate locking of bodies, lust and want filling the air around both of them- all of it was amusing. Lacking love- driving on pure instinct. Nothing short of the usual._

__ _Noiz sighs again- unheard by his partner, who continued to squeal._

__ _His fingers worked wonders._

“What are you doing here after school, Noiz?” A familiar voice calls from underneath his desk- a few more from where Noiz sat, calmly- leisure. Legs thrown over the desk in a careless manner, that would have been looked down upon immensely- during school hours. Noiz was almost always here after school. Noiz only shrugs in response- and a blue head of hair pops up after standing to his fully height. Carrying a box in his arms- placing it on his desk a moment later.

Noiz stared, bit of a kitkat bar caught between his lips, jaw moving with every chew of the treat. “What, don’t you have anything to do after school hours? You’re a teenager, you should revel in your youth!” His name was Aoba Seragaki- Noiz almost gave a snerk at the thought of referring to him as Sensei- but he had the weirdest smile.

A cute one.

“No,” His answers were always one worded and simple- and sometimes, that alone frustrated the adult. Noiz didn’t mind. He found it funny, almost. “I don’t know what I was expecting, you’re so anti-social for your age!...And where’d you get that, what is it?” Aoba breathed out a sigh- before staring at the kitkat bar that Noiz had in his mouth. The other half in plain view. Noiz smirks.

He looked so confused- over a simple chocolate bar.

Noiz rose from his seat, striding over to the desk Aoba sat at. Staring at Noiz as he moved closer, eyebrow quirking in question. He eased back in his chair, comfortable. When Noiz stopped in front of his desk, one palm spreading to rest on the surface of his desk, and the other reaching out slowly, to lift the material of Aoba’s tie with slow, enticing fingers.

Aoba stiffens- eyes widening.

“Do you perhaps want a taste,” “Noi-” “ _Sensei?_ ” Noiz leaned forward, voice smooth and low- and suddenly their faces were too close. But not close enough. There was a dangerous glint in his eye, as he continued to smirk- leaning forward even more. Aoba’s face was turning red. His mouth wide open in disbelief- a perfect opening- he just had to grab for it-

“Q--Quit messing around!”

Aoba was suddenly standing, and Noiz remained in the exact same spot that he was- only staring at the bashful instructor, who quickly took up his coat- face reddening by the second. “Go home, alright? You brat...” He sends Noiz a look- red of his face toning down to a minor pink of his cheeks. Noiz’s smirk was gone, for a moment. “...” “Quit staring at me, damnit!” He acted like a kid.

He huffed out a breath- turning his back to Noiz and quickly making his way to the door. Adjusting his tie with a clumsy mess of fingers...Noiz was smirking again, before he knew it. Lips almost quirking- in a half-laugh. Finishing the rest of the kitkat bar- his coil sounds.

The caller ID of the person was almost a mystery to him- before memories of the night before swarmed back to his mind. And even then- it didn’t concern him. Not really. The smirk drops, as he licks his lips clean. “Hey,” His response so nonchalant when finally, he picks up the call. The voice on the other end is small- but evidently peeved.

“Hey...You were supposed to meet me after school today- I waited at the gates! What happened, Noiz?” He’d never seen or even heard this person annoyed before. But it wasn’t much of a surprise.

“Oh,” He’d forgotten.

“Oh? Come on, Noiz! You’re my boyfriend, start acting like it!...”

“Yeah,”

“You’re impossible...”

That was one way to describe it.

He glances for the door that Aoba had left only minutes before- nothing even close to regret burdened him.

Not even close.

****  



End file.
